Malleo
Not to be confused with the ancient Malleo. Malleo is one of Weegee's brothers and a supporting character in the Rise of Sqeegee. He was also created by Professor E. Gadd, in Luigi's Lab. E. Gadd used Mario's DNA to create a Weegee version of Mario, in hopes that since Mario is superior to Luigi, that this clone would be capable of annihilating Weegee, who was wreaking havoc across the Mushroom Kingdom at that time. However, after one brief battle with Weegee, in which Weegee proved superior, Malleo agreed to join forces with Weegee. This battle alone proved that Weegee gets stronger over time. Malleo's first appearance was in The Rise of Sqeegee 1, where he had fought alongside his brother and had sacrificed himself. He then made a surprise return in The Rise of Sqeegee 2 and was the one to defeat Sqeegee in that episode. He briefly appears in The Rise of Sqeegee 3, walking towards Squidward's house with Weegee, and also fights Sqeegee again alongside Weegee in The Rise of Sqeegee 4. Sqeegee severely injures him in The Rise of Sqeegee 5, however. In The Rise of Sqeegee 6, Malleo gets tired of living under his brother's shadow for so long and attacks Arieegee and Omnieegee using the Malleo Arrow, only to get his ass handed to him. Malleo returned in The Rise of Sqeegee 7 with the same intentions, but this time with a pretty poorly-constructed army. Malleo also uses a new form called Toon Malleo in this episode, and with his army he conducts an assault on the King and Morshu, but Dark Sqeegee later showed up and killed his army-soldier Drek. In The Rise of Sqeegee 8, Malleo was seen with Canker, the last surviving member of his army, but Canker soon got killed by Sqeegee. Malleo did not appear again until after Weegee and Falcon Hauk were killed, where he immediately dropped his grudge and attacked Sqeegee with no mercy. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be enough in the end, as Malleo ended up dead as well. Weegee later absorbed his soul during his fight with Omega Sqeegee, and their brotherly love created Dark Angel Weegee, who instantly had the upper hand. Malleo did not appear again until after Weegee and Suxeegee were both defeated from inside SquidWordier, where a Fire Flower had slipped out of Malleo's pocket and he had absorbed it, becoming Fire Malleo and killing Sqeegee, allowing Falcon Hauk to finish off Squidward from the surface. Malleo has dropped his grudge against Weegee since then. The Rise of Weegee in episode 1 of The Rise of Weegee.]] Malleo makes an appearance in the first episode of The Rise of Weegee, where he fights "Weegee". He initially is told to meet up with "Weegee", which he does. "Weegee" then claims to be Weegee but Malleo responds with sarcasm and disbelief. "Weegee" then enters a form that resembles the original Weegee, but Malleo still doesn't believe him. "Weegee" then fights Malleo to prove that he is Weegee (because he is stronger), but when he is defeated by Malleo, Malleo knows without a doubt that this cannot be Weegee, as Weegee was never weaker than Malleo, until it was revealed that "Weegee" was just holding back all along. "Weegee" then stabs Malleo in the chest and splits Malleo in half, killing him instantly. "Weegee" is currently in possession of Malleo's soul, and can enter his Rose Angel form with it. Trivia * The fact that Malleo was killed early in The Rise of Weegee and will not be returning for a long time is supposed to mirror how his brother Meegee had been killed early in the Rise of Sqeegee and did not get a chance to return until much later. * Malleo is the only person in the series to have used their toon form by far, something that all Weegees have. * Malleo is an interesting character in the sense that he has two different designs, with each one being randomly used at times, and neither of them necessarily outranking the other. His first design is used in The Rise of Sqeegee 1, 2, 4, 5, 7 and the first episode of the Rise of Weegee, while his other design is used in The Rise of Sqeegee 3, 6 and 8. ** His first design is used on more occasions, but Russmarrs2 seems to incorporate either design at any random time. * Malleo's favorite way to die is being split in half, as this is how he died in both the Rise of Sqeegee 8 and its sequel, the Rise of Weegee. Category:Rivals of Sqeegee Category:Characters Category:Characters that turn from good to evil